Screw misery, keep ME company!
by Kristi908
Summary: With Rory and Jess gone, Luke and Lorelai turn to each other for company.
1. Missing her already

Misery Loves Company  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think any of you are foolish enough to believe that I am Amy Sherman- Palladino, or anyone having anything to do with her. I am just a humble fan, and these characters belong to her and the WB.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Mom, this is getting old!"  
  
Lorelai Gilmore sat on the couch in her living room, ignoring the calls of her daughter from outside.  
  
"Mom, seriously, I've gotta go!" Rory Gilmore came walking in.  
  
"Shhh...." came the response from the couch.  
  
"Mom, you can't continue to pretend I'm not leaving. It won't make me stay. It might have worked once when I was younger, but I'm on to your tricks now. I've even stolen a few for myself." Rory said proudly.  
  
"But you can't leave! Who....who will do the laundry? Who will water the plants? You have to cook me breakfast!" Lorelai pleaded.  
  
"You're a big girl, you can do the laundry yourself now, the plants died long ago, due to the fact that neither of us watered them, and when have I ever cooked you breakfast?"  
  
"There was that time..." The elder Gilmore said.  
  
"What time?"  
  
"That one...time.."  
  
"Mom, you're stalling. I've really gotta get going. I think Yale probably frowns upon people being late, even for orientation."  
  
"I still don't see why I can't go with you. Is it 'cause you don't want your Mommy taking you to school? 'Cause I can totally blend in...I'm like Drew Barrymore in that movie with the guy from Alias."  
  
"Hardly Mom. You're way better dressed. And I'm not letting you come for your own good. It's easier to say goodbye this way. Besides, you'll see me next Friday." Lorelai groaned, "You had to remind me."  
  
"It's not that bad."  
  
"Not that bad?! Rory, where have you been eating dinner every Friday for the past 3 years? 'Cause it can't have been with me, or else you'd remember that it's like the Addam's Family mansion without the creepy walking hand, although I'm sure if you looked in the basement you'd probably find the body parts of a few former maids."  
  
"Ok, Ms. Run-on-sentence," Rory said. "We'll have to sit through dinner with Grandma and Grandpa, but after that you've got me to yourself for the rest of the weekend. Give or take a few hours for studying."  
  
"To hell with learning!" Lorelai exclaimed, "We're Gilmores! We've got our looks and sparkling personalities, what more do we need?"  
  
"And on that note," Rory said. " I'm going now Mom."  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Fine, but I'm gonna miss ya, kid." She looked around the room. "This house is going to miss you."  
  
"You and my pillow can keep each other company. He has some issues with the comforter that you can help him with." Rory walked out onto the porch, Lorelai close behind. They turned to each other. Lorelai held out her arms and pulled her daughter into them.  
  
"No crying," she choked into Rory's hair.  
  
"Well, a little bit is okay." Rory sobbed back.  
  
They stood like that for a minute before letting go. "Bye Sweets." "Bye Mom."  
  
Rory walked off the porch and down to the new Toyota Prius that her grandparents had bought her for graduation.  
  
"Drive carefully, and call me when you get there!" Lorelai called.  
  
"I will!" Rory yelled back and got in her car. She waved one last time, drove out of the driveway , down the street, and out of sight.  
  
Lorelai wiped the tears off her cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt and sat down on the steps. I miss her already, she thought to herself. She sat there pouting for a few minutes until she realized the one thing she needed; the one thing that would help cheer her up. "Coffee" she said, as she got up and walked down the street toward downtown Star's Hollow and the one person who could give her what she needed.  
  
*** The bell over the door jingled as she entered Luke's Diner, owned by Luke Danes, one of the grumpiest, yet sweetest men in town, and also one of her best friends.  
  
"What are you doing here?" said Luke, from behind the counter.  
  
"I came for a dose of your charm," Lorelai snarked "I can see I'm just in time."  
  
"Sorry," he said "I just figured you'd be in New Haven with Rory."  
  
"She wouldn't let me come."  
  
"Afraid you'd embarrass her, huh?" Luke smirked "Yeah, I can see that."  
  
"Nooooo," Lorelai tried to give him her best angry glare, but failed. "She just thought it would be easier for us to say goodbye this way."  
  
"She's a smart girl." Luke softened "So she's really gone, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai sighed. "My baby's left the nest."  
  
"Well, you'll see her on the weekends," Luke grabbed a mug from under the counter as Lorelai sat down on a stool. "Coffee?"  
  
"No, tea please."  
  
"What?" Luke stopped, shocked.  
  
"Well, ask a stupid question . . . " Lorelai began.  
  
"Get a stupid answer, I know," Luke finished, as he poured her coffee.  
  
Lorelai watched him as he brought some plates of food to two men by the window. She wondered how he was doing since his break up with Nicole. He hadn't mentioned her since Lorelai and Rory got back from their "post graduation European vacation," except to say that they broke up after the Alaskan cruise they had planned. Lorelai had tried to pester him for details but Luke wasn't giving them. That was Luke, though. Details were not something he gave up easily. As she watched him, her thoughts went back to Rory. Lorelai wasn't the only one who would miss her. Everyone in Star's Hollow had shown up at her going-away party held in the town square the night before. They all loved Rory and would really miss her, especially Lane Kim, Rory's best friend. Lane was leaving for college herself in a few days. She was going to a Seventh Day Adventist College, or "the end of my life as I know it" as she so affectionately called it. And then there was Luke. Rory was like a daughter to him, and he like a father-figure to her. With Luke's nephew Jess gone, and now Nicole and Rory, Luke was going to be even more alone than ever. Lorelai realized that she, herself, would be in the same boat.  
  
"This sucks," she said, as she thumped her empty mug down on the counter.  
  
"What sucks?" Luke said, coming up behind her.  
  
"Well, the world does. If it didn't, we'd all fall off"  
  
"Good point. And that's what you were sitting here thinking about? Gravity?"  
  
"No, I was just being mopey, and grumpy, and a few other dwarves that I can't name right now. But it's nothing more coffee won't fix," she hinted, moving her mug toward him.  
  
"No." Luke said.  
  
"C'mon Luke . . . "she whined. He always did this.  
  
"No, it'll stunt your growth."  
  
"Well it's a good thing I'm really tall. You'll have to do better than that." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Pretty soon coffee is going to become part of your bloodstream, if it hasn't already." Luke walked behind the counter.  
  
"Good, then I won't have to argue with you anymore, I'd just have to cut myself and let it drip into . . . "  
  
"Stop right there," Luke interrupted. "I'll give you your damn coffee."  
  
"Wow, service with a smile, does McDonald's know about you?" Lorelai grinned triumphantly as he poured. He always gave in, but the battle was half the fun.  
  
"Just drink it and shut up, or there won't be a toy in your happy meal"  
  
"Dirty!" Lorelai gasped, giggling.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and started wiping down the counter. "So got any plans for your first night alone?"  
  
"Sookie's coming over later to talk about the inn and baby stuff." Sookie St. James was Lorelai's best friend (next to Rory) and business partner. They had recently bought an old inn, The Dragonfly, and were fixing it up and fulfilling their dream of owning and running their own Inn. Lorelai had been the Manager, and Sookie the head chef at the Independence Inn in Star's Hollow before the fire that damaged it so badly forcing it to close. Sookie was also married to the town's produce man, Jackson Melville, and was pregnant with their first child.  
  
"Well," Lorelai said as she drained her cup and stood up, " I've got a few things to do before she comes over, so I should go."  
  
"Ok, guess I'll see you for dinner then?"  
  
"Nah." Lorelai said, "I think I'm gonna call Pete's and order a pizza."  
  
"Oh, okay." Luke looked away, but not before Lorelai could see what looked like disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"But I'll see you tomorrow morning!" she said quickly.  
  
"Can't wait," he said, only half joking. If she only knew how true that statement was.  
  
"Try not to miss me too much!" and with that, she was out the door before Luke could respond. 


	2. The Luke I know and lo

Misery Loves Company-'The Luke I know and lo..'  
  
"Go home Kirk," Luke said to the remaining customer in the diner.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're closed, now go home."  
  
"But I don't want to go home. Today was my mothers walking club day, and she'll make me rub her feet."  
  
Luke shuddered at the thought. "Look at my face. In what world does this look like the face of a man who cares? Go home!"  
  
Kirk Gleason was just one example of the type of people who lived in Star's Hollow. He had lived in the town his whole life, and at thirty years old, still lived with his mother. Kirk managed to hold down a job in almost every business in town, with the exception of Luke's. He was constantly scheming to make money, and Luke wondered where he found the time. As far as anyone knew, Kirk had never had a girlfriend, although there was the one time he asked Lorelai out. She had said no, of course, but had been the butt of many kirk-related jokes for weeks.  
  
"Fine, I'll go, but if you would just give me a job, I could close for you" Kirk said, hopefully.  
  
"And while I'm at it, I'll just go out back and shoot myself in the foot too. Bye Kirk."  
  
"Fine, goodbye," Kirk said as Luke pushed him out into the street and locked the door behind him.  
  
Luke walked over to the table Kirk had just vacated and started cleaning it. This was one of his favourite times of day, and one of his least favourites. The good thing was, it was quiet and gave him time to be alone with his thoughts. The bad thing was, it was quiet and gave him time to be alone with his thoughts. He thought of Nicole for the first time since their break up. Lorelai was right, he thought, Nicole did want me to propose. Nicole had broken up with him when they got back from Alaska earlier that summer. She had realized that Luke wasn't interested in marriage, at least not with her anyway, and had confronted him on it. He hadn't denied it. He knew that he didn't feel the same way about her as she obviously did him, and he didn't want to lead her on. He hadn't heard from her since. He thought about Lorelai. The most frustrating person on earth. And probably the most beautiful. Everyone in town seemed to know how he felt about her, everyone except Lorelai of course. He had realized a few years ago that he loved her, but he could never tell her. She was his best friend and if she knew his feelings, it would just scare her off. She deserved a man who was suave, well dressed, well mannered and cultured. Luke was none of these things and he had no aspirations to be. He was most comfortable in a flannel shirt, jeans and a baseball cap. His idea of a hot date would be to stay home, drink beer and watch a game, or a movie. He knew Lorelai would never settle for that. Which is why he would never tell her how he felt.  
  
He finished cleaning the tables, flicked off the lights and walked up the stairs to his apartment above the diner.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai pulled her jeep up in front of the Gilmore Mansion and turned off the ignition. She was both looking forward to and dreading the night ahead. Rory was driving up from New Haven and meeting her there, and she couldn't wait to see her, but that also meant spending the evening with her parents.  
  
Rory had made a deal with them after graduation. If they paid for her schooling, then she would spend dinner every Friday with them. If Lorelai wanted to see her, she would have to go as well.  
  
She took a deep breath, walked up to the front door and rang the bell.  
  
"Mom!" Rory answered the door and hugged an astonished Lorelai.  
  
"Hey sweets, I thought you weren't going to be here until 6:30?" She looked at her watch. "It's only 6..."  
  
"I left a little earlier than I had planned, thought I'd surprise you. You surprised?"  
  
"Heck yeah! I missed you Gilmore!" Lorelai hugged her again.  
  
"Lorelai, it's rude to not greet your host when you arrive at their home" Emily Gilmore walked into the foyer. "And close the door, you'll let the insects in."  
  
"Hi Mom" Lorelai rolled her eyes and turned to face the older woman."Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Yes, well, come in and sit down. Dinner will be ready shortly" she turned and walked into the living room.  
  
"And so it begins..."Lorelai whispered to Rory.  
  
"Mom, please." Rory said as they followed her grandmother.  
  
***  
  
"So Mom, where's Dad?" Lorelai asked as they sat down, drinks in hand.  
  
"He's actually in Canada this week. Yet another business trip. This is the third one in 2 months!"  
  
Lorelai turned to her daughter, "Do igloos need insurance?"  
  
"Well, they could melt" Rory said, logically.  
  
"In Canada?"  
  
"Good point. Maybe the moose and beavers are having some kind of insurance dispute"  
  
"Really, could you two be any more ignorant about our neighbours to the north?" Emily cut in "Rory, you're a college student, I'm surprised at you"  
  
"It was a joke, Mom" Lorelai said.  
  
"Does everything have to be a joke with you Lorelai?"  
  
"Pretty much, yeah. Except polka dots....those aren't even remotely funny. That's just sick."  
  
Emily was about to say something when the maid came in and announced dinner. Lorelai didn't recognize her, but that wasn't unusual given Emily's track record with keeping maids.  
  
***  
  
"Remind me again why we do this?" Lorelai asked her daughter as they drove back to Star's Hollow from Hartford.  
  
"Because they are being generous and paying for Yale, and only ask that they get to see us in return"  
  
"Why can't you go to trade school or something? I hear the Connecticut School of Plumbing and Heating is still taking applicants."  
  
"Mom, stop." Rory said "It's not that bad"  
  
"Rory, she spent the majority of the night ignoring me and talking to you about school! The few minutes she did spend on me were dedicated to asking about my non-existent love life and my failures as an innkeeper!"  
  
"You didn't have to come, you know. I could have just met you afterwards."  
  
"No," Lorelai sighed. "If getting to see you means facing the lion's den, then it's worth it."  
  
"It'll get better, you'll see," Rory smiled. "So...are we going to Luke's?"  
  
"Of course, dear daughter. After that joke of a meal we just ate, I need a burger and a very, very, very large cup of coffee."  
  
***  
  
Luke's was unusually quiet for a Friday night, and the bell jingled loudly when Lorelai and Rory entered. The place was empty; Luke was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Luke?" Lorelai called. They heard a crash and a curse from the kitchen. A second later Luke came out carrying a covered tray.  
  
"Hey Luke," Rory said.  
  
"Rory! Hey!" Luke put down the tray and came over to give her a hug. Ever since her graduation, and then when they got home from Europe, Luke had been more comfortable giving Rory hugs. "How was the first week at college?"  
  
"It was amazing! Don't I look smarter?" Rory did a little twirl.  
  
"Yeah, definitely" Luke picked up the tray. "I...uh...I made you some...some cookies." He said, embarrassed. He took the cover off the tray and revealed a dozen Y-shaped cookies with blue icing.  
  
"Oh my god" Lorelai said.  
  
"Luke, that's so cool!" Rory squealed. "Those are great, thank you!" She hugged him again.  
  
"Yeah, well....eat them before Taylor comes in and yells because they're not town colours"  
  
"Really Luke," Lorelai said. "That's quite a nice thing you did. If you're not careful, you might lose that status as Connecticut's Grumpiest Man."  
  
"I'll throw rocks at a cat or something later"  
  
"There's the Luke I know and lo..." She almost said "love" but quickly stopped herself. Not quickly enough though, because both Rory and Luke caught it. Rory raised her eyebrows and looked back and forth between her mother and Luke. Luke cleared his throat. "So, coffee to go with the cookies?" He asked.  
  
"We didn't really eat that much at dinner, do you think you could make us some burgers and fries?"Rory asked, when her mother didn't say anything.  
  
"Sure, just help yourselves to the coffee and I'll go make your food."  
  
Lorelai finally noticed she hadn't said anything in a minute or two. "What, no comments on our eating habits?"  
  
"I figure anything I make is going to be better than that college food Rory's been eating"  
  
"Actually, Yale food isn't that bad" Rory said. "Shh, honey," Lorelai stopped her. "Let the nice man feed us" Having regained her composure, she smiled at Luke, grabbed the coffee pot and some mugs and sat down at the nearest table. Rory joined her as Luke went into the kitchen.  
  
"So what was that about?" she asked Lorelai.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Luke you know and lo..? What's "lo"?"  
  
"Rory, don't start. Not tonight."  
  
"Fine, but Luke heard it too. I think he actually smiled"  
  
Lorelai groaned. "Rory, don't bring up the 'Luke has feelings for you' conversation again. It's getting old. It's so old it's going to need a wheelchair and a pension soon. Just put it in the home, and forget about it"  
  
"What a lovely picture you paint, Mom. Fine, I'll drop it, for now. But we are going to talk about it eventually."  
  
Not if I can help it, Lorelai thought to herself as Luke brought them their food.  
  
*** 


	3. Lorelai? Camping?

Chapter 3  
  
Lorelai awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. "Mmph," she mumbled. "Rory, get the phone!"As she became more awake, she remembered that she was alone in the house. Rory had officially been a college student for 2 and a half weeks now. The phone continued to ring as Lorelai caught a glimpse of her furry blue alarm clock. '6:00 am', it read. "Oh...my...god," she groaned, reaching for the phone. "You better have a good reason for waking me up," she said into the receiver.  
  
"Would you like to switch to AT&T?"  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai brightened.  
  
"Hi Mom, sorry to call so early, but I wanted to catch you before class."  
  
"That's ok, sweets," Lorelai sat up, fully awake now. "What's up?"  
  
"Well...you're not going to like this, but..."  
  
"If I'm not going to like it, don't tell me." Lorelai didn't like where this was going.  
  
"I'm not going to be able to come home this weekend."  
  
"What?! Rory, no! Why not?"  
  
"There's this workshop that I really want to go to. They're only offering it this one time, and I don't want to miss it."  
  
"But I'll miss you," Lorelai whined. "What am I gonna do all weekend?"  
  
"You could do something with Sookie," Rory supplied.  
  
"No, she and Jackson are visiting his parents this weekend."  
  
"Well, go bug Luke. That'll keep you entertained for hours."  
  
"Yeah, " Lorelai sighed. "I guess...I'm really gonna miss you, sweets."  
  
"I know, and right back at ya. But at least you get out of Friday dinner."  
  
"That's my girl, always able to find the silver lining." They talked for a few more minutes until Rory had to get ready for class. After she hung up, Lorelai reluctantly got out of bed and headed for the shower.  
  
***  
  
Luke's was bustling with the usual breakfast rush when Lorelai walked in an hour later. Luke noticed her and waved as he took someone's order. There wasn't an empty table anywhere, so Lorelai found a vacant stool at the counter next to Taylor Doose, the town magistrate, local business owner and all 'round pain-in-the-butt.  
  
"Morning Lorelai!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning Taylor. Invent any new laws today?"  
  
"Not yet," Taylor replied, ignoring the sarcasm in her voice. "But the day has just started. And what a beautiful day it is!"  
  
"What's so wonderful about it?" Luke came up. "Hey," he said to Lorelai.  
  
"Well, I just got a brand new shipment of candy in over at the Soda Shoppe. I'm anticipating a lot of business."  
  
"Coffee?" Luke asked Lorelai, ignoring Taylor.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Lorelai grinned. "Can I have a muffin too?"  
  
"Do you two know how rude it is to ignore someone when they're talking to you?" Taylor asked.  
  
"No Taylor, but I'm sure you'll tell us." Luke said as he poured Lorelai's coffee.  
  
"And we'll ignore you then, too," Lorelai added.  
  
"A match made in heaven" Taylor grunted. When will those two realize what the rest of the town has known for years? They belong together, He wondered, as he got up and left.  
  
"Wow, we got him to leave. We'll have to remember how we did that." Lorelai said.  
  
"Already noted," Luke laughed, and went to take orders from some customers who had just walked in.  
  
Thirty minutes later the diner was finally empty. Lorelai was on her fourth cup of coffee and had no plans to leave yet. "Hey Luke?" Lorelai called, as Luke finished bringing the last of the breakfast dishes to the back.  
  
"Yeah?" he said, coming up to her.  
  
"What are you doing this weekend?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause Rory can't come home and Sookie and Jackson are going to be out of town." "So I'm your third choice?" He pretended to be hurt. "No, I asked my mother before you, but she's got her annual meeting of the 'Women Whose Daughters are Huge Disappointments Club,'" Lorelai said sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, I was going to get one last camping and fishing trip in before the weather gets cold."  
  
"Oh," Lorelai said, clearly disappointed.  
  
"But....you could...you could come, if you wanted," he said without thinking.  
  
She laughed. "You're kidding, right? Me? Lorelai Victoria Gilmore? Camping?"  
  
"Well, it wouldn't actually be camping. I've got a little cabin on the lake. It has a generator, plumbing, a kitchen facility and wood heat. It's actually quite nice." Why am I pushing this? he thought.  
  
"It does sound nice," she said, hesitantly.  
  
"And besides, you know how to fish already. You went with, what was his name? Adam?" shut up, Luke.  
  
"Alex," she said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Luke, you just did that 'thing'."  
  
"What 'thing'?"  
  
"The thing that men do to make themselves seem superior by pretending to forget another man's name. That 'thing'."  
  
"I didn't do the 'thing'."  
  
"Oh, you definitely did the 'thing'. There was definite 'thingage'."  
  
"Whatever," he sighed. "So you want to come or not?"  
  
Why not? she thought. It might be fun. And it's not like I have anything better to do. "Sure. You and I, alone in the wilderness. What could be more fun?"  
  
"I'm afraid to even think about that." Right, He and Lorelai Gilmore, alone, for an entire weekend. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
***  
  
After leaving Luke's, Lorelai wandered down the street deep in thought. Why did I agree to this? I don't fish. I definitely don't camp! And spending the weekend alone with Luke? What was I thinking? Wait...Luke's my friend...why is it weird to be spending time with him? Rory's wrong, he doesn't have feelings for me. It's Luke! I'm not his type. He needs a girl who won't try to change him, who will watch baseball with him, and appreciate his flannel shirts and baseball cap. Why would he want me? She stopped. Why wouldn't he want me? I laugh at his jokes, when he makes one, I'd watch baseball...I'd probably talk through it, but I'd still watch it. And who was the one who bought him the baseball cap in the first place? Me, that's who. She shook her head. Why am I thinking about this? What does it matter if I'm Luke's type, anyway? He doesn't have feelings for me, and I don't have feelings for him. At least, I don't think... She sighed. This was going to be one long weekend. She attempted to think of something else, anything else as she continued on down the street.  
  
*** 


	4. World's Best 'Fisherwoman'

Chapter 4.  
  
Luke knocked on Lorelai's door early Friday morning. A part of him was excited, but another part of him was hoping she had changed her mind. A minute later Lorelai opened the door. She was wearing a khaki green fisherman's cap and a T-shirt with the words "World's Best Fisherman" on it. Only she had covered up the "man" part with white tape and written "woman" on it. "Morning!" she said.  
  
"Nice outfit," Luke laughed.  
  
"Aren't I cute?" Lorelai danced around the entryway.  
  
"Just darling," Luke said, sarcastically. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yep," Lorelai motioned to some bags behind her. "All ready! But please tell me we're stopping at the diner for coffee first . . . "  
  
"I knew you'd say that. There's an extra large cup of the sludge waiting for you in the truck."  
  
Lorelai gasped. "It's not sludge. It's the nectar of the gods! And you, sir, are a saint!"  
  
"Yeah well, Saint Luke says we should be going." He picked up Lorelai's bags and brought them to his truck. "Let's go."  
  
"Aye, aye, Cap'n," she saluted and ran down the steps after him.  
  
***  
  
A little over an hour later, Luke pulled up in front of a small cabin and turned off the ignition. Lorelai gasped. "Oh Luke, this place is beautiful!" The cabin was set amongst a forest of tall pine trees. It was a small, one bedroom cabin with big windows and a porch facing out toward a calm, sparkling blue lake. Jutting out from the lake was a wooden dock with a small motorboat tied to it.  
  
"Yeah, it's one of my favourite places," He said as they got out of the truck. "It's where I came when we . . . after the . . . after Jess wrecked Rory's car."  
  
"Oh," Lorelai said. "Well, it's amazing." She didn't want to think of that night and the fight they had.  
  
They carried their bags into the cabin and set them down. Lorelai looked around. The cabin was one large room with a kitchen and eating area off to the right, a living area with a couch and fireplace off to the left and a bed tucked in one corner. She could see a door by the kitchen that was partially open to reveal a small bathroom.  
  
"Luke, there's only one bed."  
  
"I know that. I thought you could take it and I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Oh . . . well . . . thanks." Lorelai knew better than to argue with him about it now, but she planned on bringing it up again later.  
  
"So, did you want some breakfast, or did you want to get out there and fish?" Luke asked.  
  
"We came here to fish, let's fish!" Lorelai said. "But I could use some coffee . . . "  
  
"Of course, you must be going through withdrawal!" He rolled his eyes. "Can you bring in some of the supplies from the truck while I so start the generator?"  
  
"Sure, but if I'm gonna do manual labour, it better be one big cup of coffee."  
  
***  
  
"Ooh, another one just jumped over there!" They were out in the middle of the lake in Luke's boat and Lorelai was getting excited watching the fish 'jump'. "Luke, hurry up and bait my hook!"  
  
"Dirty . . . " Luke said quietly, but not quietly enough.  
  
"Oh my god! Luke, did you just make a "dirty" joke? Has Hell frozen over? Has Jerry Springer been elected President?" Lorelai gaped at him.  
  
"Your insanity is contagious. Must be all this fresh air." Luke said, trying to hide his smile.  
  
"Wait 'til I tell Rory and Sookie about this! They won't believe me!"  
  
"Great, I'll never live this one down." Luke muttered and passed her the now baited rod and reel. "Here, you remember how to cast, right?"  
  
"Yep." Lorelai took it from him, still giggling.  
  
"Stop it," Luke said, and picked up his own fishing rod.  
  
They fished in companionable silence until Lorelai said "This is nice."  
  
"Yeah, it is." Luke smiled at her.  
  
He actually looks happy. She thought. It's been a long time since he looked happy. She looked in his eyes and froze. There's something else there . . . some emotion. It couldn't be true, could it? Could Luke really have feelings for her? "Luke, I . . . " she started to say when she felt a tug on her line. "Hey, I've got a bite!" She jumped up. "Reel it in!" Luke said, standing up beside her.  
  
"I can't. It's pulling too hard!" Lorelai cried.  
  
"That means it's a big one. You can do it Lorelai."  
  
After five minutes of tugging and fighting with it, Lorelai finally had the fish in the boat. It was "a pretty good size, at least 6 pounds" according to Luke.  
  
"I suppose you're going to want to name it and then throw it back, huh?" Luke said.  
  
"No way, buster! I fought hard for this guy! I'm going to keep him and eat him, and I'm going to enjoy it!"  
  
"Ok then," Luke laughed. Lorelai turned away while Luke killed the fish and put it in a bucket. He put more bait on Lorelai's hook and she cast it back out in the lake.  
  
After a few minutes Lorelai spoke. "Luke, you never did explain why you and Nicole broke up . . . "  
  
Luke looked at her. He knew this would come up eventually. "She broke up with me," he said.  
  
"Really?" Lorelai frowned. "Why?"  
  
"You were right. She wanted me to propose on the cruise."  
  
"And why didn't you?"  
  
"I didn't want to. I didn't care about her like that, and I didn't want to lead her on."  
  
"And you told her that?"  
  
"No, she told me, actually. When we got back from the trip, she told me that she had realized I didn't feel the same way about her as she did me. That I wasn't ready for marriage. At least not with her . . . " He looked away. "Anyway, I didn't deny it and that was it. I haven't heard from her since. Can we change the subject now?"  
  
"Sure," Lorelai said, staring at her hands.  
  
"Thank you, " Luke sighed and went back to focussing on his fishing rod.  
  
Why am I relieved about this? And what did he mean "at least not with her"? Who did he want to marry? He wasn't in love with Nicole, but is he in love with someone else? Is it me? Lorelai shook her head and looked at Luke. I wish I knew what he was thinking . . .  
  
Luke noticed her looking at him. Did she notice that I said "at least not with her"? If she did, what was she thinking? He sighed. You're a stupid, stupid man, Luke Danes.  
  
***  
  
It was after noon before they came in from fishing and Lorelai was starving.  
  
"So what's for lunch?" She asked, stepping out of the boat onto the dock.  
  
"I drive you up here, I clean your fish, I have to listen to you sing your made-up fishing songs, and now you expect me to cook, too?" Luke stared at her.  
  
"Well, surely you don't expect me to cook?"  
  
"God no! We'd either die of starvation or food poisoning!"  
  
"Exactly!" Lorelai agreed.  
  
Luke sighed. "Fine. I thought we could have these fish for dinner, so what do you want for lunch?"  
  
"Aha!" she poked his arm. "So you were planning on cooking!"  
  
"Of course, I wasn't going to eat anything you had cooked! But you shouldn't assume."  
  
"Tell that to my mother", she muttered.  
  
"I'll make sure to the next time I see her. So how about some sandwiches and fruit?"  
  
"You can keep the fruit, but a sandwich sounds good. And afterwards we can go for a swim."  
  
"Don't you know that you're not supposed to swim right after you eat?"  
  
"Luke, it's not like we're going to be swimming laps. A dip in the lake won't kill you."  
  
"Fine, but if I die, you're going to starve to death."  
  
She laughed and linked her arm through his as they walked up to the cabin.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai pushed her chair back from the table and rubbed her stomach. "God, Luke, that was so good. I'm stuffed." Luke had cooked up the fish they caught for dinner along with some potatoes and cheese. Lorelai couldn't remember a meal that had tasted so good.  
  
"Well, I brought you a present for dessert, but I guess you won't want it now." Luke grinned as he cleared off the table. "What is it? I want it!" Lorelai jumped up from the table.  
  
"Ok, I'll give it to you, but I'm telling you right now, there is no way I am eating any with you."  
  
"Good, the more for me, now what is it?"  
  
Luke reached into the cupboard and pulled out a plastic bag and passed it to her. She grabbed it and looked inside.  
  
"Oooh, marshmallows! Luke, this is perfect! Let's light a fire and cook them up right now!"  
  
"You just finished saying you were stuffed!" Luke looked at her incredulously.  
  
"You know what Bill Cosby says, 'there's always room for marshmallows'!"  
  
"Actually, that's Jell-O."  
  
"Well, it applies here too! Come on, light a fire, pleeeeeease?!" she begged, tugging on his sleeve like a little child.  
  
"Fine, but I told you, I'm not eating any of those things." He smiled to himself as he walked over to the fireplace. She's just so...cute. He hated that word, but it definitely fit at the moment. I can't say no to her. Why can't I just tell her how I feel? He shook his head and began to light the logs in the fireplace. Because, Luke, she doesn't feel the same way, and you'd just screw up the good thing you've got going right now. Don't be stupid. He watched her skip over to the couch in front of the fireplace and sit down on the floor in front of it. I'm an idiot, He thought, and turned to focus on what he was doing.  
  
*  
  
Luke had gone outside and cut a twig for Lorelai to use to cook her marshmallows. She had already eaten about 6 of them and her hands were covered in the sticky, sugary substance.  
  
"Come on Luke, just one?"  
  
"No, I told you a million times already, NO!"  
  
"Come on, they're so good, and it's not camping unless you have marshmallows!" She stuck her stick in the fire and cooked another one. When it was golden brown, she pulled it off the stick and held it up to Luke's face. "Please, just try it!?"  
  
Luke tried to back away from her hand, but she kept pushing it forward. She leaned forward so far that she lost her balance, shoving the sticky marshmallow into Luke's nose.  
  
Lorelai gasped. "Oh my god Luke, I'm so sorry!" Luke had white goo all over his nose and mouth. Lorelai tried not to laugh, but was unsuccessful. "I'm sorry," she said in between giggles. "But do you realize how funny you look?"  
  
Luke glared at her and tried to be angry, but he couldn't help but be affected by her laughter. He started to laugh too. "Ok, if it was that important to you, I would have tried one. You didn't have to shove it in my face." At that, Lorelai laughed harder. Luke licked his lips. "Hey, actually, this stuff isn't bad. Not that I'd ever eat it again, but if I have to have something shoved in my face, this is definitely favourable to the other choices" He grinned and got up to get a towel. Lorelai watched him walk and her grin faded. He really is a good guy. Any of the guys I've dated recently wouldn't have thought that was so funny. And he's really good looking! Seeing him without his shirt while swimming this afternoon turned out to be quite a pleasant surprise. Who'd a thought Luke would have all those muscles underneath all that flannel? Wait, why am I thinking about Luke like this so much lately? She sighed and stared into the flames.  
  
***  
  
It was late and both Luke and Lorelai were exhausted. Luke was getting blankets out of the bathroom closet for the couch when Lorelai spoke up. "Luke, you should take the bed, I'll take the couch."  
  
"No, it's fine. You take the bed."  
  
"No. You let me have your bed when the Inn caught fire, and you took the couch. It's my turn to take the couch. You're sleeping on the bed, and that's final." Lorelai took the blankets from him and started making up the couch.  
  
After changing into pajamas and brushing her teeth, Lorelai climbed under the covers and Luke turned out the light. They both lay there looking up into the darkness. "Hey Luke?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Yes Lorelai?"  
  
"I'm having a really good time. Thanks for bringing me here."  
  
He smiled. "You're welcome. I'm glad you came."  
  
They fell asleep almost immediately and neither noticed the sound of raindrops on the roof overhead.  
  
*** 


	5. You're no Antonio Banderas

Chapter 5- You're no Antonio Banderas

  


Lorelai groaned and sat up on the couch. She pressed the glow feature on her watch. _5:26_ it read. She had been awake for awhile now and had given up on falling back to sleep. Luke was snoring so loudly she didn't know how _he_ could even sleep. Lorelai got up from the couch and walked over the kitchen counter. She picked up the coffee pot and quietly tried to fill it with water from the tap. 

  


"Screw it," she said, out loud. "If he can wake me up, I can wake him up." She turned the tap on as far as it would go. She then, just as loudly, put coffee in the maker and turned it on. She heard a muffled grunt coming from the bed and turned to look at Luke. 

  


"Geez Lorelai, could you be any louder?" he said, as he yawned and stretched. 

  


"I don't know, could you snore any louder?"

  


"I don't snore," Luke grunted. 

  


Lorelai scoffed. "Uh, I hate to break it to you Buster, but you sawed enough logs to put Husqvarna out of business."

  


"Whatever," Luke said, getting up and walking over to her. "I'm up now, you feel like breakfast?"

  


"Always," Lorelai grinned and walked over the window. She pulled open the curtains and looked out. "Oh Luke, it's pouring out!" she cried. The sky was dark with storm clouds and the rain was coming down hard. Luke came over to stand next to her. 

  


"Wow, it's really coming down." He said. 

  


"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

  


Luke ignored her. "I wouldn't be surprised if we got some thunder and lightning. 

  


"Ugh," Lorelai moaned. "So what are we going to do today?"

  


"Well, we're going to have to stay inside. It's too dangerous to be out on the water, and not much fun anyway. We'll find something to do."

  


Lorelai pouted. "I guess so. What's for breakfast?"

  


"Pancakes sound good?"

  


"Mmmm, your pancakes may just brighten up this day. Ooh, coffee's ready!"

  


***

  


"I fold," Lorelai slapped her cards down on the table.

  


"Lorelai, you can't fold. We're playing gin." 

  


Lorelai frowned. "Oh. Well, I'm bored! Let's play something exciting!"

  


"Like what?"

  


"How about strip poker?" she suggested. 

  


"You're kidding." Luke stared at her. 

  


"What? We're both adults. I don't have anything you haven't seen before, and Rory wasn't exactly conceived in the dark."

  


"I'm not playing strip poker with you Lorelai." Luke shook his head. 

  


"Why not, we wouldn't have to get naked. We could just play until one of us was in their underwear, or we get bored, whichever comes first. 

  


"Why do you want to do this so badly?" Luke asked her.

  


"Because I'm bored! And it's the only idea I had. Have you got a better one?"

  


"Not really" he admitted. 

  


"Then you'll play?" she asked, hopefully.

  


"Fine," he sighed. "But nobody, not even Rory, ever finds out about this, understand?"

  


"Yay!" Lorelai giggled and started shuffling the cards. 

  


***

  


"I can't believe I never asked you about your tattoo before."

  


Luke shrugged. "It's just something I got when I was young and foolish. It's no big deal."

  


"Hmmm...." Lorelai said quietly. "Well, it's kinda sexy."

  


Luke looked at her and grinned. "Sexy?"

  


"Yeah, kinda....so? I said you were sexy. That doesn't make you Antonio Banderas."

  


"Uh huh, well just because you think I'm sexy doesn't mean I let you win." He placed his cards down on the table. "Full house."

  


"Damn!" Lorelai threw her cards down. 

  


"Well, you've run out of socks to take off, so what's it gonna be? Pants or shirt?" Luke wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

  


"I wouldn't gloat, Buddy, you're the one sitting there in nothing but jeans."

  


"Yeah, but I'm sexy, remember?"

  


Lorelai glared at him. "God, if your head swells any bigger, there won't be any room in this cabin for me."

  


"Stop stalling," Luke said.

  


"Fine," Lorelai said, taking off her shirt. "Go big, or go home." She threw her shirt at him. "Your turn to deal."

  


Luke gulped and looked away. He couldn't believe he had Lorelai Gilmore sitting across from him wearing nothing but jeans and her bra. He swallowed and tried to meet her eyes. "Uh...I think you win. I don't really want to play anymore." He got up from his chair and pulled on his t-shirt and shoes. "I'm going to go get more wood from the shed." He opened the door and went outside into the pouring rain.

  


Lorelai leaned back in her chair. "Ummm....ok...that was weird." She reached for her shirt and pulled it on. "Did I say something wrong?" She got up and went to the counter to pour herself more coffee. As she did so, she spotted the flannel shirt Luke had been wearing earlier. "He's outside in only a t-shirt! He'll catch pneumonia!" She put down the cup, picked up the shirt and opened the cabin door. 

The rain was coming down even harder now and the storm clouds overhead made it dark and hard to see. "Luke?" Lorelai called out into the yard. There was no response. She shivered as a gust of wind hit her. She pulled Luke's shirt on over her own and called out again. Still nothing. "You're lucky I care, Luke," she grumbled and ran out into the rain.

She was soaking wet by the time she reached the wood shed. She looked in and could see Luke with his back to her. He was sitting on a pile of logs and staring at his feet. He was soaked from the rain as well. He didn't even have his hat on and his hair was plastered to his head. He hadn't noticed she was standing there and she took the chance to really look at him. _ He looks so sad,_ she thought. She wondered what had happened in the past few minutes to make him look like this. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Luke," she whispered.

  


He looked up at her. "Lorelai, what are you doing out here? You're soaked." 

  


"So are you. I wanted to bring you your shirt, but I got it a little wet."

  


"A little?" Luke half-smiled.

  


"Well, ok, a lot. Do you still want it?"

  


"No, you wear it. You need it as much as I do, even if it is too big for you."

  


"You noticed, huh?" Lorelai laughed as she held up her hands covered by the too-long sleeves. She looked at his still sad eyes and stopped laughing. "Can I sit?" she asked, serious now. 

  


"Sure," Luke said, moving over.

  


Lorelai sat beside him on the logs. "Luke, what's wrong? And don't say 'nothing', 'Cause I know it's something."

  


"It's noth..." Luke started to say and Lorelai looked at him. "I don't know. Maybe it's just the weather. I just....Lorelai, I really don't want to talk about it."

  


"Okay," she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like this for a moment until Lorelai turned her face toward his. "Luke, I know I've been a bit preoccupied with Rory leaving and the Inn and everything, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, whenever you need me. You can talk to me, you know.

  


He turned and looked into her eyes. "I know," he whispered. Their faces were inches apart. Lorelai's eyes went to Luke's mouth. He noticed this and moved closer. _ He's going to kiss me, _she thought. _I want him to..._ They closed their eyes and their lips were about to meet when suddenly there was a large crash of thunder and lightning lit up the shed. They both jumped up and Lorelai screamed. Luke grabbed her hand and yelled "Let's get back to the cabin!" He pulled her out into the storm. 

They ran through the wind and rain, with thunder booming all around them. Luke still held Lorelai's hand. They were shivering and out of breath by the time they reached the cabin.

  


"It's quite scary out there! We should stay away from the windows. I'll go get the fire going while you get changed and dried off." Luke said, finally letting go of Lorelai's hand. 

  


"Okay," she said, not wanting to look at him. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. 

  


Luke sighed and ran his hands through his wet hair. _We almost kissed back there,_ he thought. _I almost kissed Lorelai, and she almost kissed me back. Why did she almost kiss me back? Does she feel the same about me as I do about her, or was it just the heat of the moment?_ "What do I do now?" He said to the room. He sighed again and walked over to the fireplace. 

  


***


End file.
